


Help me find a story

by GangYong



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangYong/pseuds/GangYong
Summary: Please helpWhich was the story where Barry found a lost little girl and adopted her. Later then bought her a bunch of clothes and accessories to 'make her feel pretty'. Then all the female cops fell for him because he cared for kids.





	Help me find a story

Which was the story where Barry found a lost little girl and adopted her. Later then bought her a bunch of clothes and accessories to 'make her feel pretty'. Then all the female cops fell for him because he cared for kids. 

A Barry and Caitlin story not sure if it was ao3 or fanfiction. Can you please help and let me know?


End file.
